This invention relates to a new and improved apparatus used for establishing a multiple coloration effect on embossed decorative paneling and the like. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for providing a different coloration in embossed or depressed areas on the surface of a panel by coloring the entire surface of the panel, including the embossed or depressed areas, and thereafter utilizing the apparatus of the present invention to wipe off and remove the freshly applied colorant from the higher portions of the surface of the panel, thus, leaving the colorant only in the embossed or depressed areas.
The apparatus of the present invention is capable of wiping off and removing freshly applied colorant from the higher portions of the surface of a panel so that the entire surface of the panel can first be stained, painted, or otherwise colored to establish coloration over the higher portion. After this first coat of colorant has dried, the entire surface of the panel is then overcoated completely with a second colorant to establish a second color in the embossed or depressed areas of the surface. Apparatus in accordance with the invention is used soon after this second coloration to wipe off and remove the second coloration from only the higher portions of the surface and force at least some of the colorant into the lower areas of the panel thereby revealing the first coloration on these higher portions.